


Deadpool v Leatherface

by Gregged



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregged/pseuds/Gregged
Summary: The second story in an unfortunate series about Deadpool killing horror movie villains.





	Deadpool v Leatherface

"Oh hello there, I see you're back for more huh. Well that's unfortunate for you because this idiot still can't write for shit. Anyways I guess if you clicked on this story than you want to hear about the time that I, your friendly neighborhood Deadpool, killed Leatherface."

"Well the tale is harrowing but short because this dumbass writer still doesn't care about details and just skips to the action."

"So our story begins on a old dirt road in Kingsland, Texas. Now this particular road would be a horrible place to get stranded if you're a group teenagers looking for a good time because at the end of this road lies an old house and in this old house is a killer they call Leatherface."

"So what are we doing in Texas Mr. Pool asked Dopinder?" 

"Well my cousin's, brother's, roommate's best friend said that her and her friends ran into a guy who liked to make chimichangas out of humans and she bet me a fiver that I couldn't do it to him." 

"So did this guy kill her boyfriend" asked Dopinder?

"Apparently he bled him out on a meat hook and field dressed him like a deer."  
"Ahh that's awful Mr. Pool. So the girl is single now ehh. Do you think that you could get me a date with her?"

"Sure why not. It's the least I can do since you drove me all the way to Texas for free."

"Okay Mr. Pool I believe this is your spot. Are you going to be very long or should I just wait here for you?"

"Oh I won't be very long because the writer is already getting tired and wants to finish the story."

Then Deadpool climbed out of the car and said "time to make the chimichangas."

Deadpool wasn't in the mood for stealth so he walked right up to the house and kicked the front door down. He then yelled out " Lucy I'm home."

Deadpool started skipping through the house yelling " come out come out wherever you are." It was at that point when something hit him on the back of his head and the world went dark. 

When Deadpool woke up he had this odd feeling that he was floating. He looked down and saw Leatherface sharpening his meat cleaver. That's when he realized that he wasn't floating instead was hanging on a meat hook.

"Really a meat hook. That's just great, now I have to sew my suit up when I get home."

He did a backward somersault off of the hook and drew his swords. "Alright ugly it's time to dance and by dance I mean try to kill each other." 

Leatherface moved with uncommon quickness and swung the cleaver. Deadpool barely got out of the way. 

Leatherface continued his assault pressing hard. Deadpool stumbled and fell into a tub.

"Oh God what is in this tub. Oh the smell is horrible. It's smells like a mixture of bile and faeces. Do you have any idea how long it's gonna take to clean my suit now?" 

Leatherface grabbed Deadpool by the throat and lifted him up out the tub. Deadpool put both of his feet on Leatherface's chest and kicked him away. 

This time when Leatherface charged Deadpool was ready and he spun like a matador and buried his sword in Leatherface's back. 

Leatherface was moving slower now but he was still determined and came at Deadpool again. But this time as he went to swing Deadpool Deadpool stepped into him and cut his arm off.

Leatherface stumbled and went down. As he looked up Deadpool was staring down at him and said " game over ugly." Then he took his head off.

Deadpool reached down and took off Leatherface's human mask and said "this will look good on my mantel right next to the hockey mask."


End file.
